


Upstairs/Downstairs

by so_so



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Freeform, capítulos corto, definitivamente será fluff, me niego a hacer un angst en este, voy a añadir más tags si esto crece
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_so/pseuds/so_so
Summary: Después de años de no verse, Seungcheol descubre que el chico del que estuvo enamorado vive arriba, a unos escalones de distancia.(Inspirado en upstair girl, downstair boy de Plastic)





	1. Primer encuentro

Un pequeño "oh" salía de la boca del mayor. El chico de pequeña estatura estaba frente a él, llaves en mano. El menor miró la caja en los brazos del otro y rió por la pose en la que había quedado. Al escuchar su risita, Seungcheol recordó su pierna izquierda que estaba a medio paso, un escalón más arriba que su otra pierna.

\- Jihoon- _ie_ , por más que quisiese llamarle por ese apodo, aún no se atrevía. Probablemente el menor se enojaría con él por tratarlo como un bebé, aunque ganas no le faltaran.- ¿Vives aquí?

Tiró las llaves al aire para volver a atraparlas. - Sip. ¿El abuelo Lee no te dijo nada?

\- Pensé que era otro Lee, ya sabes que tu apellido es popular por aquí. Pero vaya, qué coincidencia.

Lo había dicho intentando no sonreír de más. El pequeño le hacía sentir cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en sus mejillas y estómago. Los hoyuelos que solían fastidiarlo de pequeño por la atención extra de familiares, parecían querer estar siempre a la vista cuando esos ojitos lo miraban.

\- Mucha diría yo.

Jihoon hablaba divertido. No lo decía en serio, Seungcheol era un hyung fastidioso y solían hablarse así cuando estudiaban en la misma secundaria. Le alegraba ver a su hyung de nuevo, aunque eso incluyera que el otro le demuestre su afecto como antes.

\- Te ayudaría con la mudanza si no necesitara ir a comprar ramyeon con- un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lo escucharan lo detuvo, haciendo que el de largas pestañas riera y el hambriento tiñiera sus mejillas y orejas de un precioso color rosa-...urgencia. Nos vemos.

Bajó la mirada y corrió con prisa por las escaleras. Seungcheol quiso seguirlo, pero la caja en sus brazos y las otras que le esperaban en la entrada del edificio le recordaron que tenía trabajo por hacer.

Hace unas semanas todo parecía ir en contra de Choi Seungcheol. No lo habían llamado de ninguna entrevista, se le malogró la lavadora, al cielo se le ocurrió que una lluvia sorpresa quedaría perfecta sobre su ropa antes de una cita, aquella cita resultó ser un desastre,...

La lista seguía. Involucraba incluso el departamento en el que ahora se instalaba. Hasta hace unos minutos, ese departamento era su tercera y última opción. Con el encuentro de su vecino, toda opción anterior fue borrada de su memoria. No había ~~vecino~~  departamento más bonito que ese.


	2. Un viejo amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol aún no se lo podía creer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que no tendría el siguiente episodio esta semana pero heme aquí. ¡El universo de este au se está extendiendo! Esperen la aparición de nuevos personajes en un futuro cercano. Hasta entonces, disfruten el jicheol~

Seungcheol se pasó todo el día acomodando las cajas en su departamento. No era tan grande como el primero que había visto. Tampoco tenía una hermosa vista al parque como el segundo, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, tendría una mejor vista si se repetía lo de la escalera.

Aún no se lo podía creer. Estaba feliz, tarareando canciones mientras ordenaba todo. Jihoon había sido algo así como un hermanito menor para él en la secundaria. No fue hasta finales del último año que le quedaba en la escuela que se dio cuenta de que lo quería de otra manera. Se culpó por ser tan despistado por un tiempo, hasta que decidió tener citas en la universidad. No supo más de Jihoon desde entonces, supuso que había hecho su vida.

Y ahora lo tenía arriba, en el siguiente piso. Solo debía subir las escaleras para encontrarlo. La idea de reencontrarse con un amor de colegio le hacía sonreír. Incluso si no se declaró nunca, o si no se lo decía jamás, estaba bien con verlo. Solo quería eso.

Tomó un descanso de su trabajo y alcanzó una lata de bebida energizante que había comprado en el camino. Se la llevó a los labios y bebió de ella, saciando la sed que atacaba su garganta.

Se quedó mirando su nuevo hogar. Era pequeño, pero acogedor. Las personas del pequeño edificio también lo eran, incluyendo a Jihoon a pesar de su personalidad un tanto fría.

De nuevo sus pensamientos fueron hasta Jihoon. Había cambiado. Lo recordaba más chiquito, con la cara más rellenita, el cuerpo más delgado y el cabello más largo, casi como un honguito. Ahora se veía mayor, tenía el cabello distinto. El aura a su alrededor era más masculino, aún con ese toque delicado del menor. Lo que no había cambiado era su sonrisa ni la manera en la que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, echaba de menos ver eso.

Una melodía desde…¿el cielo? llamó su atención. Ahí recordó 2 cosas:

1\. El Señor Lee le había mencionado que su nieto hacía ruido durante el día. Seungcheol creyó que su nieto era un niño revoltoso.

2\. A Woozi se le daba de maravillas tocar el teclado, el piano, la guitarra y la batería cuando estaban en el colegio.

La curiosidad de saber si era Jihoon lo llevó a subir los escalones. A cada paso, el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Llegó frente a una puerta y tocó. La melodía se detuvo abruptamente y continuó unos segundos después. Seungcheol volvió a tocar. Pudo escuchar un murmullo y luego una silla siendo arrastrada. Paso, paso, paso…

Lo primero que vio Jihoon al abrir la puerta de su departamento fue a un sonriente Seungcheol. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero como no decía nada, habló primero.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ah, hola Jihoon. ¿Tú eras el que tocaba?- Asomó su cabeza para ver un poco más del departamento.

-…Sí. Deja de estirar tu cuello, camello.- Ambos rieron con el apodo. Así solían llamar al mayor los últimos 2 años de secundaria.- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Sí, gracias.

Seungcheol miró el lugar. Era bastante parecido a su departamento, pero con una decoración distinta. Simple, minimalista. Iba bien con Woozi.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo…-abrió su refri y vio los bebibles que le quedaban.-…coco-cola*, té helado y banana uyu. También tengo un par de botellas de soju, por si prefieres eso. No pidas cerveza, de eso sí no tengo.

\- Tentador, pero prefiero coco. Gracias.

Jihoon asintió y sacó un par de botellas de gaseosa del refrigerador. Las destapó y le entregó una a su visita.

\- ¿Terminaste de subir las cajas?

\- Sí, al fin. Tú parecías ocupado antes de que llegara, ¿te he interrumpido?  
\- Un poco. De todos modos necesitaba descansar, no te preocupes.

Hablaron de su presente. Seungcheol se enteró de que Jihoon estaba estudiando para ser productor musical. Por su lado, Jihoon supo que Seungcheol estaba pasando por una situación laboral no tan favorable. Hablaron también del vecindario en el que vivían y de los amigos con los que aún tenían comunicación. Para entonces ya había pasado suficiente tiempo según el criterio del menor. Le tuvo que pedir a Seungcheol que regresara abajo para seguir con su música, a lo cual accedió tranquilamente. Si quería volver a verlo solo tendría que subir de nuevo.

\- Nos vemos Jihoon.

-Woozi.- Seungcheol sonrió más al escucharlo.- Se siente extraño que me llames Jihoon.

-Nos vemos Woozi .

\- Nos vemos Cheol.

 

Síp, ese era el departamento adecuado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ustedes les gusta la coco-cola? Yo prefiero la funta :·)


	3. Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol no puede dormir bien.

 

 

 

Seungcheol tenía problemas para dormir. No vayan a culpar a Woozi de esto, el mayor tenía problemas para dormir antes de mudarse aunque, claro, el músico se podía añadir a la lista de "temas que no me dejan dormir" de Seungcheol.

No le molestaba. Es mas, este punto en su lista le encantaba. La voz de Jihoon se alzaba de madrugada, cantando algo de Broono Mars y muriendo en un susurro. Seungcheol se sorprendió la primera vez que lo escuchó, no recordaba que Woozi pronunciara tan bien en inglés.

Se encontró a sí mismo esperando a que su vecino cantara. Luego de eso se quedaba dormido profundamente. Un día dejó de escuchar su voz. Se preocupó.

\- El abuelo y los vecinos de arriba me han pedido que no toque ni cante de madrugada.- Jihoon se rascó la nuca apenado.- Esperaba que tú me dijeras algo.

\- Cantas hermoso.

De nuevo vio las mejillas de su menor enrojecer y sintió su corazón colorearse al mismo tiempo. Jihoon levantó una mano y con el reverso de esta se enfrió las mejillas.

\- Gracias.

Seungcheol no se hubiera quejado. Dudaba que la razón de la queja que los vecinos y el abuelo hicieron fuera por el canto, debió ser la hora. A Seungcheol le hubiera dado igual si Jihoon se ponía a cantar el himno nacional de Corea a su lado a las 3 de la mañana, así de mucho le gustaba su voz.

-...¿solo viniste para preguntarme sobre eso?

Seungcheol no sabía con qué excusa subir y tocarle la puerta a su vecino. No había estado frente a esa puerta por varios días y ha pasado semana y media desde que ingresó a su departamento. Ahora estaban sentados en la sala de Jihoon con una taza de café entre sus manos.

\- Yo también te extrañé Woozi- Seungcheol rodó los ojos y escuchó a su vecino reír.

\- ¿Cómo te va lo del empleo? ¿Te llamaron?- Woozi le dio un sorbo largo a su café y al terminar regresó la mirada a Seungcheol.

\- No, aún no- se oía desganado.

\- Perfecto.

¿Perfecto?

\- Tengo un amigo en un café a unas calles de aquí. Necesitan baristas y gente en administración, gente confiable. Si quieres le hablo de tí. Con tu experiencia en el trabajo, mínimo consigues empleo de barista.

\- Me lo pensaré, gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio tomando sorbos de su café y sonriendo suave. La lluvia tocó las ventanas del edificio y llenó los espacios vacíos de conversación. Seungcheol estaba pensando en qué más decir.

\- ¿Cómo es el café? ¿Vas seguido?

\- Está camino a la universidad. Son los que mejor café tienen por aquí, los otros saben a agua con cenizas- Rieron antes de que volviera a hablar.- Este café que estamos tomando es de allá.

\- Es bueno.

\- Y es el blend. Deberías ir un día, te va a gustar.

\- Solo si vas conmigo.

Jihoon no estaba seguro qué era, pero a veces su corazón se ponía nervioso con la mirada de Seungcheol. No debía temer, los ojos de Seungcheol no daban miedo, pero había algo demasiado dulce en ellos. ¿Desde cuándo había pensado que los ojos de su amigo eran así? Antes solo lo veía como un camello, un...atractivo camello.

Rio para si mismo por sus pensamientos, tomó un sorbo más de su taza y respondió.

\- Deal. Estaba pensando en pasarme por ahí este fin de semana. El domingo, a las 10. A esa hora sirven el desayuno y por ser cercano a Mingyu me dan descuento.

\- ¿Mingyu?

\- El amigo que te mencioné. No será el dueño, pero confían muchísimo en él. Es el chef principal.

\- ¿Y cocina bien? Dime que su comida no sabe como la comida de la cafetería en secundaria.

Jihoon rio.- No, su comida es muy buena. Ya lo descubrirás cuando vayamos.

 

 

Seungcheol regresó a su piso. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el sillón que había llegado a su departamento hace un par de días. Se sentó y suspiró alegre pensando en la cita con Jihoon, corrigiendose mentalmente porque no era una cita (aunque su corazón no esté muy de acuerdo).

El domingo desayunarían juntos. También conocería al tal Mingyu del que habló muy bien Woozi. Solo ahora que su vecino ya no estaba frente a él se puso a pensar. Si había hablado tan bien del chico...¿habría algo entre ellos? Ya lo descubriría el fin de semana. Por ahora prefirió darse una ducha y alistarse para dormir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carat, ¿sabías que en AO3 puedes comentar y dejar kudos sin tener una cuenta? :·D ¡es genial! Si quieres puedes dejarme un comentario, de hecho te lo agradecería~
> 
> Mingyu se nos une el próximo episodio :·) ¡mansae!


End file.
